farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Avalon Kingdom
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Avalon Kingdom is an extension of FarmVille and is the 24th farm physically but is considered by some to be the 23rd farm's (Season 2), excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 2nd farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It stated its early access on March 2nd, 2015 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on March 9th, 2015. Shared items Avalon Kingdom and Avalon Wilderlands will share the same Storage Cellar on both farms. The storage is increased to 1,500 instead of the normal 1,250; with the release of this portion of the farm. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Avalon - Kingdom market items # Access to exclusive Avalon - Kingdom quests & rewards # 1x - ?Starter Pack? ( value) ## 1x - ## 6x - ?Part 1? ## 6x - ?Part 2? ## 6x - ?Part 3? ## 16x - ?Part 4? ## 16x - ?Part 5? ## 1x - ?Tree 1? (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 1? (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 2? (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - ?animal? (animal - value) # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Ruby Paprika ## Hive Ginger ## Forbidden Rose Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - House of the Royals ## 1x - Royal Granary (similar to the Village Granary - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 0x - Storage Cellar (Shared with the Avalon Wilderlands section - movable between both sections - has max capacity of 1,500 instead of normal 1,250) ## 1x - Kingdom Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Kingdom Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Kingdom Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Kingdom Craftshop ## 0x - Avalon Stall (Shared with the Avalon Wilderlands section - movable between both sections - Maximum of 5 between both sections) ## 1x - Potions Workshop (ready to harvest) ## 1x - Royal Stable (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - Majestic Lion (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Sapphire Horse (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - Amethyst Bonsai (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Royal Brooch (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## Lordly Statue ## Golden Torchlight # Plots: ## 18x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### 8x - Butterfly Carnations ### 10x - Pearlcurrants # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Small Locked Treasure Chests (requires 10 Royal Amulets ea.) ## 3x - Medium Enchanted Wells (requires 22 Royal Amulets ea.) ## 3x - Large Engraved Runess (requires 28 Kings Chalices ea.) ## 0x - Extra Large Abandoned Cart (requires 42 Kings Chalices ea.) Kingdom Points Kingdom Points are the new experience system for Avalon. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Kingdom Points You can earn these Kingdom Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Avalon crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Avalon, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Avalon Kingdom, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Beat Avalon Kingdom Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} See also (Facebook video) Category:Avalon Kingdom (farm)